Letters from the Sky
by croissantandtea
Summary: SPOILERS FOR AVENGERS: AGE OF ULTRON (you have been warned). Pietro survives due to Helen Cho's synthetic tissue technology and Wanda's powers. However, there were some complications and now both Wanda and Pietro are only five years old and they need a home. (Fluff, cuteness, little Maximoff twins, no slash, and Clint's farm).
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer** – I don't own _Avengers_ (unfortunately).

 **AN** – I used to write fanfiction a while ago, but this is my first story in awhile, so reviews and comments are greatly appreciated.

* * *

 _Week 1, Day 1_

 **B** y all rights the kid should be dead. Anyone else in his place would have been. Then again, anyone else didn't have a twin sister who had powers even she didn't understand. Those powers coupled with the synthetic tissue technology had somehow been able to bring Pietro Maximoff back from the dead.

Clint sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time and ran a hand through his short, sandy hair. If he hadn't seen this with his own eyes, he never would've believed it.

Pietro and Wanda lay on separate beds in the infirmary. Both were fast asleep, Pietro's silver hair tousled on his pillow and Wanda's fingers tangled in the blanket.

"Hey" Nat murmured as she walked up to the archer. He crossed his arms, twirling an arrow between his fingers.

"What are we supposed to do with them?" Natasha asked softly.

"I don't know, but they need to go somewhere safe" Steve said as he came to stand next to Natasha.

"We can't keep them here. Not like this." Natasha agreed.

Clint turned his attention back to the Maximoff twins. Yep, there was no way they could stay here especially since they were probably only about five years old.

* * *

-tbc-


	2. Chapter 1

_Week 1, Day 2_

" **O** kay, are you ready?" Natasha smiled gently as Wanda solemnly looked down at the scarlet red shirt Natasha had picked out for her. She pulled on it, trying to see the design of a red spiral that vaguely resembled the same red flickers that typically came from Wanda's fingers. Natasha smiled and reached behind her for a small brown jacket almost identical to the one Wanda had worn when she was normal sized.

"Thank you" Wanda whispered as she slipped her small hand into Natasha's larger one. The fiery assassin grinned and stood up slowly as she and Wanda walked out to find Clint and Pietro.

* * *

"Ready?" Clint was grinning like a Cheshire cat as Pietro looked up at him with big blue eyes.

"Green is not my color" Pietro stated flatly as he picked at the shirt he was wearing. The archer raised his eyebrows; even though Pietro was only about five, he still had the sassiness that constantly accompanied his older self.

"We can find something blue. Let's go find your sister" Clint placed his hand lightly on Pietro's back, quickly withdrawing his hand when Pietro flinched away.

"You guys good?" Natasha asked as she walked up to Clint.

"Yeah, yeah we're great."

"Let's go" Clint said, enthusiastically and then slowly losing his enthusiasm as neither one of the Maximoff twins smiled or looked even remotely enthusiastic.

"How about a hug?" Natasha crouched down holding out her arms. Wanda shyly moved forward and wrapped her arms around Natasha's neck, burying her face in the assassin's neck. Pietro used his super-speed to run into Natasha's arms and then dart out as fast as possible.

"Take care of them" Natasha said softly, her eyes meeting Clint's as he walked into the Quinjet with a reluctant Pietro and a quiet Wanda.

* * *

"Clint" Laura smiled as she gave her husband an awkward one-armed hug while holding the baby. She noticed the two little kids huddled behind Clint and turned to her husband with a questioning look in her warm eyes.

"Laura, these are Pietro and Wanda Maximoff" Clint said as he carefully extricated their baby from his wife's arms. Clint cooed at little Nathaniel as Laura slowly walked over to the Maximoff's.

"Hi, I'm Laura, Clint's wife" Laura crouched down to the twins' eyelevel. Wanda smiled shyly and Pietro gave a little wave.

"Why are you so good with kids?" Clint complained teasingly as he watched his wife's interaction with the twins.

"Everybody's good with kids. You're just not" Laura replied as she slowly stood up and took baby Nathaniel back from Clint just in time as Lila and Cooper literally ran into their father.

"Hey guys" Clint grinned, swinging Lila up and ruffling Cooper's hair. Wanda and Pietro stared at the Barton family in what appeared to be awe.

"Who are they?" Lila asked as she squirmed to get out of her dad's arms.

"Guys, this is Pietro and Wanda Maximoff. They're gonna be staying with us for a while. You don't mind, right?"

"Do they like to color?" Lila queried.

"I don't know, why don't you ask them?" Clint suggested, watching as Lila walked over to the coffee table and grabbed a few markers and a few sheets of paper and handed them to the twins. Pietro looked at Wanda and the two Sokovians followed Lila to the table.

"Cooper, can you take Nathaniel?" Laura asked softly.

"Clint, I think we need to talk…"

"What?"

"We have a new baby. You just saved the world. And you still haven't finished the sunroom. And now we're adopting two more kids?" Laura wrapped her arms around Clint's waist, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"We're not adopting them. They'll just be staying with us for a…undetermined…time." Clint replied as he turned around and wrapped his arms around Laura's waist.

"I missed being able to do this," he murmured. Laura chuckled, a small smile breaking out on her face.

"Seriously, Clint" Laura pulled back a bit and looked him in the eyes.

"Alright, they have nowhere else to stay. We can't leave them at the Avengers facility and they can't stay with Tony. Can you really see Iron Man taking care of two five year-olds?" Clint asked.

"What about Natasha? She's great with kids" Laura suggested.

"Nah, Laura we're the only ones who really have anywhere remotely safe."

"Clint…just promise me that we won't be dragged into anything else."

"I promise" Clint said softly into Laura's dark hair.

"Good, let's go get dinner for our five hungry children" Laura smiled and linked arms with her husband.

"By the way, you're on cleaning duty."

* * *

 _12:52 a.m. Barton household_

"Clint…Clint" Laura shook her husband's shoulder.

"What is it?" Clint asked, grabbing his gun from the nightstand. Laura quickly put her hand on the gun, gently pushing it down.

"I think it's the twins. Or at least one of them" Laura murmured, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. Clint followed her down the hall to the guest bedroom where Pietro and Wanda were sleeping and where the sound of crying was currently coming from.

"Wanda? Pietro?" Clint knocked lightly on the bedroom door before opening it.

Pietro was curled in a fetal position, his hands pressed over his ears. Wanda was kneeling next to him, her hands against his head, red flickers flowing between her fingers. As Clint and Laura walked in, Wanda looked up.

"Please, please help him" she sobbed. Laura hurried to Wanda's side and hugged her gently.

"Shhh…shhh" Laura rocked Wanda as Clint gently rubbed Pietro's back.

He slowly moved Pietro's hands away from his ears, speaking soothingly the entire time. Pietro whimpered softly and squeezed his eyes tightly. Wanda mumbled something in what Clint assumed to be Sokovian, but Pietro just shook his head. She reached out a small hand and touched Pietro's shoulder. At his sister's touch, Pietro calmed noticeably.

"You okay now?" Clint asked quietly. He cupped Pietro's chin and lifted it slightly. Wanda had her face buried in Laura's shoulder, one hand wrapped around the sleeve of Laura's pajamas.

Pietro shook his head. Clint sighed and pulled Pietro so he was sitting in Clint's lap with his head resting on the archer's chest.

"You're okay" Clint soothed. Laura murmured soothingly into Wanda's hair. Pietro clung to Clint like a koala as Clint carefully picked him up and started to pace the room. He remembered doing this with Lila and Cooper when they were little and they needed to be calmed down.

"Honey, what are we going to do?" Laura asked softly. By now Wanda was practically asleep, her head tucked comfortably against Laura's neck.

Clint shrugged, careful not to jostle Pietro too much. The other Maximoff twin was also almost asleep, snuggled close to Clint.

"Let's put them back to bed."

* * *

-tbc-

 **AN** – let me know what you thought! By the way the chapters will not all be posted this quickly. Hopefully they will be updated about once a week.

 _*Thanks to a Guest review, Laura is now introducing herself as Clint's wife, not husband (as it was previously)._


	3. Chapter 2

_Week 1, Day 3_

" **D** o 'oo li'f cheewios?" Lila asked, Cheerios spilling out of her mouth as she directed the question towards Wanda and Pietro. Pietro nodded, carefully swallowing before replying.

"We've never had them before" he said softly. Laura shared a look with Clint and topped off Wanda's glass of orange juice. The Sokovian murmured a thank you and Laura smiled.

"At least someone has manners in this family. Lila, don't talk with food in your mouth. Simply because your father does, doesn't mean you can" Laura gently scolded. Clint shot her a look that Laura returned with just as much strength as the archer.

"I neber tal' wid my mouf full" Clint protested. Laura rolled her eyes and Pietro grinned at their banter.

"Yes you do, you're doing it right now" Wanda pointed out calmly. Cooper started laughing so hard that he almost snorted milk out his nose. Clint glared at him, but Cooper cheerfully ignored the look and continued laughing.

"Why don't I get the kids ready for school and you can start cleaning up?" Laura suggested. Lila immediately pouted, poking her lower lip out and widening her eyes.

"Why do I have to go to school?" she asked, her bottom lip sticking out rather adorably.

"Just because you've inherited your father's remarkably good puppy dog eyes does not mean you don't have to go to school" Laura insisted, "go get your backpack."

"Why do I always get stuck doing the dishes?" Clint complained as Lila scampered off to get her backpack.

"Just do it while I get these two to school." Laura sighed as she ushered her two children out the door.

When Laura came back, she did her best to not laugh at the sight she saw in the kitchen. Clint had Pietro and Wanda lined up on stepstools by the sink. Pietro was rinsing dishes and Wanda was drying them carefully with a red gingham dishtowel.

"Wow, the dishes actually look clean for once" Laura teased as she snuck up behind Clint.

"What do you mean? They're always clean" Clint protested as Pietro snorted.

"Um, no they're not. You can save the world, but you can't wash a dish" Laura wrapped her arms around Clint's waist.

"I'd rather go shopping with Lila than wash dishes." Clint commented and Wanda poked him indignantly.

"Speaking of shopping, Clint, we need to get these two some new clothes" Laura remarked.

"Have fun" Clint started to walk out as Laura quickly grabbed his arm, pulling him back.

"Oh no you don't. Why don't you get some of the guys to go with you?"

"Can you seriously see Captain America shopping for a five year-old girl? Or Thor? Or Tony?" Clint gave her a look that clearly said he thought she was crazy. Laura sighed and put her hands on her hips.

"Alright fine, but what about Natasha? Or Maria?"

"Maybe Natasha…and maybe Steve…Not Tony."

* * *

"What?"

"Laura wants me to take the twins shopping for new clothes," Clint explained.

"Alright, but you haven't explained why you want both of us" Natasha folded her arms. She and Steve were standing shoulder to shoulder, in almost identical stances.

"Well, I need Natasha's lovely, scintillating, charming personality. Plus I can't shop for a five year-old girl, or so Laura tells me. And Steve, you're great with kids. Remember last time you were at the Smithsonian? They love you" Clint explained, looking at Natasha for some assistance.

"Last time I checked, the Maximoff's hated us." Steve didn't budge and Natasha stepped forward, rolling her eyes.

"I'm in. And Laura's totally right. You can't shop for a girl, it's simply a fact" Natasha shrugged, quirking her lips into a smile.

"Alright, fine" Steve agreed, "just remember you're asking the guy who didn't know what Pop tarts were until about two weeks ago."

Clint laughed, yelping when Steve smacked him on the arm. He yelped again when Natasha smacked him as well.

"Why are you so physical?" he muttered.

"It's just part of my scintillating personality" Natasha tossed over her shoulder.

* * *

"Hey Wanda" Natasha smiled down at the little girl who carefully took Natasha's hand.

"Clint chews with his mouth open" Wanda looked solemnly up at Steve.

"Shhh…you're not supposed to tell" Clint mock-scolded her.

"Pietro, this is Steve" Clint introduced the other Maximoff twin to Captain America.

Pietro raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms. Wanda glared at her brother and hissed something in Sokovian.

"Fine, nice to meet you" Pietro stuck his hand out. Steve grinned and shook it.

"He's already taking after you" Steve commented.

"I am not," Pietro protested indignantly. He smacked uselessly at Clint's hand when the archer ruffled his silver hair.

* * *

"I don't need new clothes," Pietro protested for what seemed like the hundredth time.

Natasha had taken Wanda off to some fancy clothing store, leaving Clint and Steve with Pietro. Clint had tried to persuade Natasha to stay with them, but the red-haired assassin had only nicked one of Clint's credit cards and grinned at him. Wand had quickly spoken to Pietro in Sokovian, no doubt telling him to be good and listen to Clint. Obviously Pietro had decided to ignore that advice.

"What about this?" Steve suggested, holding up a blue shirt that had an athletic style to it.

Pietro shrugged and handed it to Clint who sighed and added the shirt to the growing pile of clothes that Pietro had asked him to carry.

"Hi boys," Natasha smiled as Wanda practically skipped along next to her. The assassin had several bags on her arms, and Wanda was wearing a new outfit.

"Ugh" Clint frowned grumpily at the assassin.

"Alright Pietro, follow Steve to the changing room" Natasha briskly took control of the situation. Clint happily dumped the pile of clothing in Steve's arms. The Maximoff twin dragged his feet as he followed the soldier.

"C'mon, we're waiting" Natasha called.

"Good, because we're ready to go" Steve stepped out, followed shyly by Pietro. He was wearing the blue shirt Clint picked out and a pair of jeans hastily grabbed by Steve.

"Don't you look nice" Natasha smiled. Pietro grinned at her and immediately started speaking rapidly in Sokovian to Wanda.

"Maybe I should brush up in my foreign languages" Clint murmured to Natasha.

"Ready to go guys?" Steve asked. Wanda held her arms up and Steve looked at Clint who hastily mimed picking up a child. Steve bent down and hoisted Wanda up. The little girl giggled and deftly swung herself up on Steve's shoulders.

"You do look good" Clint commented as Pietro walked by him.

"Don't be so senti–senti–sent' mental" Pietro said, stumbling over the big word a bit, "old man."

* * *

-tbc-

 **AN–** Thank you so much for all of your AMAZING feedback! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you thought of it!


	4. Chapter 3

_Week 1, Day 4_

" **W** ell you guys seem to have tired them out," Laura commented as she gently pulled a sleeping Lila out of Steve's arms. Natasha was carrying the shopping bags stuffed full of clothes that she dropped on the couch. The superhero smiled fondly, running his hand lightly over Lila's hair as she settled in Laura's arms with a sleepy sigh. Pietro mumbled something against Clint's shoulder and the archer moved his hand to rub Pietro's back lightly. Pietro's arms were wrapped around Clint's neck with his head buried in the crook of Clint's neck.

Clint carefully carried Pietro into the house, following Laura up the stairs. Natasha sat on the sofa while Steve awkwardly stood, looking around at the cozy living room. She found it rather amusing how out of place the supersoldier looked, standing in the Barton's living room.

"Doesn't seem like a family guy, does he?" Natasha asked, startling Steve. The super-soldier sighed and slowly came to sit next to the red-haired assassin.

"Not really" he replied.

"You'll get used to it" Natasha smirked. Clint and Laura came down the stairs, smiling at each other.

"You guys wanna stay for dinner? Laura's cooking" Clint invited.

"Good, because you can't cook" Natasha stated, a small grin lifting the corner of her mouth. Laura giggled behind her hand and even Steve had to smile at that.

"It's true, hon" Laura took Natasha's side, "you really can't. You can chop carrots."

"Why do all the women in my life seem to enjoy making fun of me?" Clint glared at the two women who simply laughed and sauntered into the kitchen.

"Want a beer, Cap?" Clint grabbed a couple from the fridge and wandered over to the couch, flopping down with an exhausted sigh.

"I don't know about you, but I think shopping is more tiring than saving the world," Clint muttered, taking a swig from his beer. Steve sipped at his beer and leaned his head against the back of the couch. Clint grinned and leaned back as well. Their peace and quiet was shattered by a blur of motion as the bottles of beer were whipped out of their hands. Steve was on his feet immediately, his vibranium shield in his hand and Clint had a small knife in his hand. They both relaxed as Pietro stopped running, a cheeky grin on his face and the bottles of beer in his hands.

"Pietro!" Clint growled, lowering the knife. The speedster laughed and handed Steve's beer back but held onto Clint's. Clint sighed and before Pietro knew what he was doing, wrapped his arms around Pietro's waist and started to tickle him. The beer went in one direction as Pietro laughed and wriggled ferociously against Clint's tickles. Steve dove forward to try to stop the beer from hitting the carpet, but he missed and the beer landed on his back. Steve just dropped his head to the carpet; he honestly didn't know how Clint dealt with family life.

Laura and Natasha came in, after hearing the sudden ruckus in the living room. Pietro was still laughing as Clint froze and Steve looked up from his position on the carpet, blushing bright red.

"What are you boys doing?" Laura asked, her eyes wide.

"Can't we leave you two alone for ten minutes?" Natasha queried.

"Pietro stole our beers" Clint said. Pietro frowned and stuck his tongue out at the archer. Clint immediately stuck his tongue out at Pietro.

"The beers that are now staining the carpet and Captain America's t-shirt?" Laura folded her arms. Clint smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her. Natasha stuck her hand out to Steve who took it.

"You should probably change."

* * *

"Thanks for coming by" Clint said, hugging Nat. He shook Steve's hand as the two of them left. Dinner had gone surprisingly well and the Maximoff twins were safely in bed, having requested that Steve and Natasha tuck them in.

"No problem, any time" Natasha released Clint and hugged Laura.

"I won't say that" Steve smiled.

Laura and Clint waved goodbye from the porch as Nat and Steve drove away. Clint yawned as he and Laura turned to go back into the house. Laura smiled, and poked his arm teasingly.

"Not only did they tire the twins out, they also tired you out. You need to go shopping more often," Laura teased. Clint batted her hand away and wandered into the kitchen. Laura followed him, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her chin on his shoulder. Clint grabbed the cookie jar, pulling a few out and passing one back to Laura.

"You and-" Laura began, but her words were cut off by a piercing scream. Clint dropped the cookies and followed Laura up the stairs.

Pietro met them at the top of the staircase. He grabbed Clint's hand and dragged the archer into Wanda's room. Wanda was lying on her bed, the sheets a tangled mess around her legs, screaming. Lila and Cooper appeared at the door, looking sleepy and confused. Down the hall, little Nathaniel started wailing and Clint just dropped his head in his hands. Laura was already hurrying out of the room, presumably to get Nathaniel.

"Okay honey, I'll just…wait till you get back" Clint called. Pietro pulled on Clint's pajama pant leg.

"Help her," he whispered, looking up at Clint, his blue eyes shining up earnestly.

"Uh, okay" Clint awkwardly sat on the edge of the bed, running his hand lightly over Wanda's hair.

"Hey, Wanda, c'mon. Wake up" Clint coaxed. Wanda simply continued to scream and Clint noticed there were trickles of red beginning to appear between her fingertips.

"C'mon Wanda, waking up now would be really good" Clint said, "really. Anytime would be great."

"C-C-Clint?" Wanda opened her eyes, the red slowly fading. Pietro climbed up on the bed beside her and curled up next to her.

"Hey, sweetie" Clint grinned as Wanda woke up. She sat up slowly, her small hands gripping Clint's forearms. Pietro sat up as well, his arm wrapped securely around her back.

"Are you okay?" Pietro asked worriedly. Wanda nodded, looking down at the blanket. Pietro hugged her and Clint sat back, letting the siblings have their moment.

"They okay?" Cooper asked as Clint slowly got up and backed away.

"Yeah, bud. They're okay" Clint put his hand his son's shoulder and wrapped his other arm around Lila's small shoulders, steering them out the door.

"Go back to bed, okay?"

"Come tuck me in?" Lila pouted up at her dad. Clint mock-sighed and followed Lila into her bedroom to tuck her in. When he re-emerged, Laura was waiting in the hallway, bouncing Nathaniel.

"Is Wanda alright?"

"Yeah. I think she's fine. Pietro's comforting her."

"You think I should go check on her?" Laura asked concernedly.

"Nah…I think Pietro's got it covered" Clint replied. Laura gave him a small smile and walked back to Nathaniel's room.

Even though he said that Pietro and Wanda were fine, Clint still made sure to check on Wanda before he went back to bed. She and Pietro were curled up, the brother curled protectively around his younger sister.

* * *

-tbc-

 **AN** – So sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I hope you guys liked this chapter!


	5. Chapter 4

_Week 3, Day 4_

 **P** ietro woke the next morning to the smell of something he had never smelled before. It was definitely food, but he had never smelled anything this delicious before. He remembered what the old man had said about using powers in the house, or more specifically, not using powers, but if there was food involved, then this certainly counted as an 'emergency'. He made it down the stairs in record time, not even noticing when he practically ran through Clint.

"Hey, watch where you're going" Clint yelled, making a grab at the speedster, but missing.

"Bet you didn't see that coming" Pietro called. It was becoming what Clint called his 'catchphrase'.

Wanda was already sitting at the table when Pietro raced in, eating something brown and dripping with amber syrup. She looked up rather innocently when he asked why she hadn't woken him.

"You were sleeping" Wanda widened her eyes in feigned innocence. Pietro rolled his eyes.

"You know how much I enjoy food," Pietro said. Laura, sensing an argument, hurried over with a plate laden with pancakes for Pietro.

"Well there's plenty of food to go around. Even enough for you" Laura cut in smoothly, the last comment directed at Clint who walked with an exaggerated limp through the door.

"What's wrong, hon?" she asked, seeing his uneven walk.

"Pietro ran into me."

"Only because you are too slow to catch me," Pietro retorted. Wanda giggled at the indignant look on Clint's face.

"When is Aunt Tasha coming back?" Wanda asked, swinging her legs, her bare feet making soft noises against the rung of the chair.

"I don't know" Clint sighed, "she may not want to now that the baby's name is Nathaniel and not Natasha."

"Joking" Clint hastily added when he saw the horrified look on Wanda's face.

"Now back to our resident speedster…" he drew off, looking meaningfully at Pietro.

"It wasn't my–" the Maximoff started to say.

"Laura, sweetie, don't you think Pietro needs to be punished for breaking house rules? And spilling beer on the rug last night?" Clint asked. Pietro glared at him, stuck his lip out and crossed his arms.

"Yep, and it's a carpet not a rug" Laura said, slipping into the chair beside her husband.

"Time out, then? Or splitting wood?" Clint asked.

"Just time out" Laura decided, "splitting wood for next time."

Pietro's jaw dropped in indignation. He started to speak but Wanda kicked him under the table and Pietro closed his mouth, rubbing his shin.

"Eat your breakfast and then it's time out," Laura said softly. Pietro sighed and picked up his fork.

* * *

"C'mon, Wanda I have something to show you" Clint crouched down so he was on eye level with the younger Maximoff twin. She glanced at him and then back at Pietro, who sat facing the wall where Laura had arranged him five minutes ago.

"He'll be fine, I promise" Clint reassured her, his eyes serious for once.

Wanda chewed her lip and finally nodded, slipping her hand into Clint's.

They walked out to the barn and Wanda waited outside while Clint rummaged for something inside. He emerged, carrying something in a bag. Wanda eyed the misshapen cloth suspiciously but followed after him. They continued around the side of the barn, reaching the back of the barn where targets were painted on the wood. Wanda slowly walked up to one of the targets, letting her fingertips hover over the weather-beaten paint and closed her eyes. Images of Clint and Laura painting the targets danced across her closed eyelids. She opened her eyes to find Clint looking expectantly at her.

"Ready?"

Wanda nodded, frowning slightly. Clint grinned as he watched her small brow wrinkle in confusion.

"Here" Clint crouched down and handed her the bag. Wanda gingerly pulled out a small bow, her brow wrinkling even more.

"I'm going to teach you how to shoot" Clint explained, "see, your hand goes–"

"No" Wanda interrupted. She dropped the bow; Clint's reflexes the only thing preventing it from hitting the ground.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want to learn to kill people," Wanda murmured, looking down with her long brown hair covering half her face. Clint reached up and tenderly brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Wanda, it's not just to kill people. It's also to protect yourself," Clint explained. He sat in the grass and balanced the bow delicately in his calloused hands. Wanda slowly reached down and let her fingers hover over the bow.

She carefully picked it up, testing its weight and finding a balance, mimicking Clint's previous actions. The archer grinned, getting up as Wanda held the bow.

"Stand like this," Clint directed, his hand carefully directing Wanda's fingers into the right position around the bow, like he had when Lila and Cooper were learning to shoot.

* * *

"Laura?" Pietro asked, his bottom lip poking out.

"Pietro, you know you have at least ten more minutes" Laura responded.

"But I have to pee."

"Pietro, you can use the bathroom once your timeout is over" Laura explained. Pietro made a whining noise and stuck his bottom lip out even further.

Less than five minutes later, Pietro complained again.

"Pietro, you can go chop wood or you can sit on the stool for another five minutes" Laura said. The speedster frowned and started to kick at the rungs of the chair until his legs were a blur. In a minute, the entire chair collapsed under Pietro with a loud crash.

"Pietro!" Laura's anger quickly evaporated, turning to concern as Pietro stared up at her with a wobbling lower lip and tears quickly filling his eyes.

"Hurts" he whimpered, clinging to Laura. He cradled his left wrist against his chest and Laura gently pulled it away. She could see that nothing was broken, but Pietro still winced when she touched it.

"Let's get some ice for you" she said calmly, easily scooping Pietro up and balancing him on her hip as she walked over to the fridge.

"Honey, we're back" Clint's voice sounded through the house, with Wanda's lighter voice chiming in.

"We're in the kitchen" Laura called back as she wrapped a few ice cubes in a kitchen towel. She handed it to Pietro, who sat on the kitchen counter, instructing him to put it on his wrist.

"What happened?" Clint asked as he walked in, Wanda balancing precariously on his shoulders.

"Pietro broke the chair and hurt his wrist" Laura explained, pecking the archer's cheek affectionately. Clint carefully deposited Wanda on the counter next to her twin and moved to Pietro's side.

"We should really start making a drinking game of how many things you've broken or destroyed in this house" Clint commented, carefully examining the Maximoff's wrist. Pietro frowned at him and withdrew his wrist.

"It's not broken" Wanda said softly, as she pressed against Pietro.

"Probably just a sprain" Clint agreed, "though that's more than what could be said for the chair."

He gestured in the vague direction of the chair that now lay in virtual splinters on the floor.

"I'll fix it this afternoon, but Pietro, you're going to help me" Clint decided.

"And _then_ you'll start on the sunroom?" Laura hinted, grinning as she wrapped her arms around Clint.

 _-tbc-_

 **Just a note:** from now on there will be time jumps (or whatever you call them). At the beginning of each chapter, the time the chapter takes place is in italics. Also, apologies for taking so long to write this chapter. Please review!


	6. Chapter 5

_Week 5, Day 6_

 **P** ietro and Wanda had been living with the Barton's for a little more than a month. They had slowly become part of the family, both the Barton's and the Avengers. Laura loved the two of them like they were her own children and Lila and Cooper treated them as brother and sister, rather than guests. All of the Avengers loved them as well, even Steve who still thought Pietro was too snarky for his own good. Wanda was kind to everyone, though often brutally honest. Clint wasn't sure how much longer he could take this. He couldn't understand how Pietro was so sweet to every other member of the Barton family, except for the archer.

In fact, Pietro had been so nice to Laura that she had decided Clint would take the twins to the zoo. Clint had promptly whined and asked why Laura wasn't taking the Maximoff's to the zoo, especially since it was her idea. Laura had rolled her eyes and called Natasha to ask for backup.

The morning they were going to leave, backup arrived in the form of Steve, Sam, and Bucky.

"Natasha says she's sorry that she couldn't come, but to take plenty of pictures for her."

"They're just getting ready" Clint said, by way of greeting.

"Clint, this is Bucky" Steve introduced his best friend, who stood a little way off from Sam and Steve.

"Hey" Clint waved, the movement returned hesitantly by the former Winter Soldier.

"Uncle Steve! Uncle Sam!" there were two little blurs that knocked themselves into Steve and Sam at full force.

"Oof" Steve pretended to fall back as Wanda launched herself at him, while Sam who was knocked into by Pietro, actually did fall over.

"I think you've gotten heavier," Steve declared as he shifted Wanda to a more comfortable position on his hip. She playfully pouted at him and lightly punched his shoulder.

"Looks like Natasha's been teaching you tricks" Sam commented as he stood up and scooped Pietro into his arms.

Pietro peered over his shoulder curiously at Bucky and pulled on the shoulder seam of Sam's shirt.

"Who's dat?" he asked, his unruly curls brushing Sam's jaw.

"That's my friend Bucky" Steve said, as he turned so Wanda could see him too.

The twins gave tiny waves, Wanda's albeit more hesitant than Pietro's.

"Alright, let's go" Clint said, pulling on a jacket. He and Sam looked almost as excited as the twins at the prospect of going to the zoo.

* * *

However, after two hours of walking around the zoo, neither Sam nor Clint seemed enthusiastic any longer. The twins kept tugging them in different directions and Clint started to wonder whether this zoo had an end to it or if it was simply a giant maze designed to entrap children and their exhausted parents.

"You guys want to stop for lunch?" Sam asked, shooting a somewhat desperate glance at Steve as Wanda tugged him over to marvel at the polar bears. The superhero grinned in response and leaned over to murmur something in Bucky's ear.

Neither twin responded as they were both pressed against the glass, watching the enormous white animals swim in their pool. Pietro's little mouth was wide open, almost as large as Wanda's eyes. Clint smirked at the sight and snuck a photo. Natasha was going to love this.

"Just one more exhibit" Pietro pleaded.

"What about it, Clint?" Steve asked, coming to stand behind Pietro.

"Fine, not like I'm hungry or anything" Clint grumbled, but followed Pietro anyways.

"Hold on, where's Bucky and Wanda?" Sam asked, a small hint of worry creeping into his tone.

"Where's your sister?" Clint asked as Pietro asked, "where's Wanda?"

"Bucky!" Steve yelled, his voice easily loud. There was no answer and the super soldier started sprinting down the path. Clint picked Pietro up as he and Sam quickly followed Steve.

"Wanda!" Clint hollered.

"Miss, have you seen a small girl with long brown hair and a tallish guy with longish brown hair and a baseball cap?" Sam paused to ask a zoo attendant, who's nametag read 'Zoe'.

"I think I saw someone like that at the red panda exhibit" she said, flashing a small smile.

Steve didn't hesitate and ran in the direction she pointed.

"Wait" Steve put his hand out to stop Clint and Sam from disturbing Bucky and Wanda.

Bucky and Wanda were the only ones in the exhibit. Bucky carried Wanda carefully, smiling and nodding as the little girl pointed at the small animals clambering around the bamboo in the exhibit. There was one sitting at the base of one of the trees, nibbling on a piece of fruit. Bucky mimicked its movements at Wanda and the little girl giggled.

Steve had a huge grin on his face as he watched the pair interact.

"Hate to break this up, but my stomach is growling like a hungry bear" Clint announced, ignoring the dirty glare Steve sent his way.

Bucky turned in surprise at Clint's voice, Wanda holding onto his arm. When Bucky saw that it was only Clint, he relaxed, as did Wanda.

"I think 's time for lunch" Wanda announced, burying her nose in Bucky's shoulder. Bucky cuddled her close and Wanda smiled at Steve and Sam.

Sam slid Pietro out of Clint's arms, laughing as Pietro poked Clint in the nose and snuggled into Sam's arms.

* * *

By the time they got back to the Barton's, Wanda was sleeping deeply in Bucky's lap and Pietro was snoring quietly against Steve's arm. Sam quietly pointed out the darkening spot of drool under Pietro's cheek on Steve's shirt and the super soldier grimaced. Bucky was leaning against Steve's other shoulder, also asleep.

"You guys should get kids" Clint remarked quietly. Steve whipped his head up so fast, it almost knocked into Bucky. Even so, the abrupt motion woke the Winter Soldier, who shifted, careful not to wake Wanda.

"What?!" he yelped. Bucky, Sam, and Clint immediately shushed him. Sam couldn't hold back a chuckle at the stunned expression on Steve's face.

"I'm just saying," Clint replied innocently, "look how good Bucky is with Wanda. I mean, you guys already live together, so getting kids is just the next step."

"You and Natasha lived together when you were younger. I don't remember her mentioning any children," Steve pointed out as he recovered from his initial shock.

"That was different" Clint explained in a long-suffering tone, "all I'm saying is that a kid or two might be good for you both."

"I agree" Sam finally spoke up as Steve glared at him.

"You're _my_ friend. You're supposed to be defending me, not that idiot."

"Language, my friend" Sam reminded with a sarcastic chuckle.

-tbc-

 **AN** \- What do you guys think? Comments, reviews, etc. are appreciated.


	7. Chapter 6

_Week 6, Day 2_

" **S** o what do you think?" Steve asked, a hopeful shine gleaming in his eyes.

He was sitting in the Barton's living room, a place that had become a relatively normal hangout for the avengers.

"I think you're crazy for taking Barton's advice" Sam commented with a grin as Laura said, "you're insane for actually listening to my husband."

"Are you two really ready for kids?" Natasha asked. She raised an eyebrow at Steve, keeping her legs delicately folded under her torso.

"They're not always fun and games" Laura pointed out; gesturing at the blur that hurtled past her, "Pietro, no running in the house!" she called after him. There was only a cackle of laughter

"Well we were only thinking of adopting one or two…" Steve said, "as opposed to four."

"Why don't you and Bucky borrow Pietro and Natasha for a night?" Nat suggested, a twinkle in her eyes. She glanced at Laura and the other woman mouthed 'they won't last a night'. Natasha smirked and nodded in agreement, there was absolutely no way Steve and Bucky could handle the twins. She didn't even know how Clint and Laura dealt with them.

"Yeah, if you can handle the twin terrors, you can handle anyone" Clint remarked.

00

"Ready to go?" Steve asked as he swung Pietro on to his shoulders. The toddler giggled and ran tiny fingers through Steve's hair, making it stick up in spikes. Wanda nodded as she took Bucky's hand and followed Steve out to the car as Clint and Laura waved from the porch.

"They don't even look back" Clint commented. Laura laughed and wrapped an arm around the archer's waist as they walked inside for a potentially undisturbed evening. Lila and Cooper were at friends' houses, so the Barton's had a kid-free, relaxing evening.

* * *

"Do they ever sleep?" Bucky asked, sounding slightly desperate.

Steve just shook his head as he watched Pietro bounce on the bed and Wanda manipulating the flowers from a vase into an enormous bouquet. Steve took a closer look at the bouquet. It was beautiful, red tendrils winding everything together, but there were other odd things floating as well. Steve could see a wooden spoon, Bucky's cap, and what looked like a Taser floating as well. He quickly pulled the Taser out, shaking his head, knowing very well that this was Natasha's doing. Wanda pouted, quickly mollified by Bucky holding out Steve's shield with a wink.

Steve shot a rather despairing look at Bucky as he tried to keep Pietro from bouncing off the bed. Pietro only giggled and bounced even higher. Apparently Pietro's quick superpowers allowed him to bounce faster. Those also made him bounce higher and therefore, even harder for Steve to catch.

"Bucky, a little help might be nice" Steve said. Bucky took one last look at Wanda who was currently winding flowers around Steve's shield and strode to Steve's side.

He reached forward and started to tickle Pietro's sides. The speedster started laughing and finally stopped bouncing. Steve laughed and joined in the tickling, until he turned around and saw Wanda's beautiful creation. The shield was floating, held up by red and encircled by a garland of flowers that seemed to have multiplied from what was originally in the vase.

"Do they ever sleep?" Steve asked as he grabbed his shield only to have a flower crown plop down on his head. He huffed a sigh as the flowers settled even further over his face.

When he lifted the crown over his eyebrows, he saw Wanda with both her hands clapped to her mouth.

"Oops?"

"Come back here" Steve grinned and started chasing her through the kitchen. Wanda's shrieks were actually louder than Pietro's shrill giggles.

There was a sharp knocking on the door and the apartment went abruptly silent. A shadow immediately appeared over Bucky's face and he drew back, pulling Pietro with him.

"Natasha?"

"Just wanted to see how you boys were doing" the redheaded assassin grinned.

"We're doing fine" Steve said as Pietro and Wanda leapt into Natasha's arms.

"Hey guys, wanna see what I bought?" Natasha hugged each twin.

"Ooooh" Pietro was already sticking his fingers into the bags surrounding Nat's legs. Natasha smiled and handed Wanda dark brown teddy bear with a red ribbon while swatting Pietro away. Wanda's eyes grew large as she hugged the bear to her chest. Natasha smiled and held a white teddy bear with a blue ribbon out to Pietro. Pietro pecked her on the cheek, which had Steve rolling his eyes.

"Always the charmer" he muttered. Pietro smirked at Steve, while hugging the bear and Natasha simultaneously. The red haired assassin grinned at Steve over Pietro's shoulder.

"Hey guys, you should see the bear that Bucky has" Steve said, flashing a small smile at his partner.

"Nooo" Bucky started backing away, but Steve snagged his sleeve.

"C'mon Bucky" Steve cajoled.

Natasha stood up as Bucky left, brushing off her pants.

"I'd better get going" she said, "tell Bucky I said goodbye."

"Alright" Steve said as Wanda and Pietro chorused "bye Aunt Tasha."

Bucky came back, holding a bear dressed like the winter soldier.

"It's Bucky Bear" Steve said, grinning.

 _-tbc-_

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry, it's short and I haven't updated for awhile. Hope you liked and please review if you feel like doing so. If anybody has any prompts or ideas for the next few chapters, please let me know!


End file.
